


[VID] Someday soon, we all will be together

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Reign of the Supermen, Smallville, The Death of Superman
Genre: Angst, Conner has two dads!, Family, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: "I've done it, Superman. Achieve the unimaginable."- Lex Luthor 《Doomsday》





	[VID] Someday soon, we all will be together

**Author's Note:**

> clex is canon and this movie is a fucking LEGEND. *cries loudly*

 

✧ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: ★･ﾟ*Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide*✧ﾟ:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: *★･ﾟ

✧ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: ★･ﾟ*Maybe on the dark side we can be together, be together*✧ﾟ:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: *★･ﾟ

✧ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: ★･ﾟ*Maybe in a million miles, on a highway through the skies*✧ﾟ:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: *★･ﾟ

✧ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: ★･ﾟ*Someday soon, we'll be together*✧ﾟ:･ﾟ✧★✧ﾟ･: *★･ﾟ


End file.
